Save Me From the Darkness
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: No one ever hears anything about Kagome's father, but when he shows up one day, is he really what they expected him to be like? How will Kagome react to him showing up and how will he react to her leaving and going back into the past. Angsty


**Hey guys, I'm going through a rough time right now and this story just came to me, so I hope you enjoy it! Please R & R and some constructive criticism would be appreciated, thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sat huddled in a corner, she was trying to to escape from the chaos going on just ten feet from her; her parents yelling at each other. Her Father occasionally throwing a punch at her mom. She tried blocking out the noise of violence, mistrust, and fighting going on around her. She begged her parents to stop and even tried to pull her Father away from her Mother but was just pushed her away. She could hear her brother, Sota, crying in the other room although it was just a distant noise, one that didn't really register in her mind as she tried blocking out all the other noises. She sat there, scared, crying, and wishing that everything would just go away. <em>

_She could stand it no more when her Father started kicking her Mother. She raced over to him, picking up one of her dolls on the way, and hit his head as hard as her little arms allowed her to. Her Father was quick to turn on her. She fell violently against the wall as he punched her small face, hitting her head rather hard. She looked passed him hoping that her Mother would stop him from hitting her again, but saw that would be impossible, as her mother was lying on the ground unconscious. She looked up at her Father again as he walked towards her with a knife in hand. He was quick to stab her, causing her to fall unconscious for the rest of the beating she received. _

* * *

><p>Kagome woke with a start, gasping for air as she shot out of her sleeping bag. She took a moment to even her breath out as she remembered where she was; in the past with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. She looked around, glad no one had been woken. She thought again about that night, and the many months she spent in the hospital because of it. <em><br>_

She had been in a coma for several weeks, and kept in the hospital for months. She remembered waking up to her mother crying tears of joy, saying how happy she was that Kagome would be okay. Kagome had nightmares every night for years, worried that her Father might come to kill her. You see, her Father was found three weeks after that night, and taken to jail. They hadn't seen her Father since the court day about a year after the horrible night that formed Kagome's nighttime scares.

It was just before dawn, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep so Kagome decided to wash up and start breakfast. She went down to the river and was washing her face when she felt a shiver down her spine, she looked around but found nothing.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, hoping that it was just her imagination. She didn't see anything move, nor did she hear any response, so she finished cleaning up then went back to camp. She found Sango already awake and making a fire, and was quick to help her.

"You're up early Kagome." she stated as she poured some water into a ramen cup.

"Yeah I guess I wasn't as tired last night," Kagome lied, "did you sleep well Sango?" she asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking." she replied.

They were quiet as they prepared the ramen and packed their sleeping bags. By the time the ramen had finished cooking the other three were up and ready to eat. They all ate in silence, tired and upset from the long journey they had taken in the last week to a village with a rumored jewel shard. Although this shard had only been a rumor and the long trip had been for nothing.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I need to go home for a few days to take a test and-" she was abruptly cut off by Inuyasha yelling his argument against her decision.

"No way, bitch! We have to go find the jewel shards before Naraku does, there is no way this is important as your 'test' things!" In truth, Inuyasha wasn't so upset about not looking for the jewel, but by the fact that he wouldn't be near Kagome for a couple of days. She had given him a home and always cared about _him, _not judging him by what he was, or wasn't, but judging him by his action. Even after he tried to kill her when they first met, she still gave him another chance, never calling him 'hanyou', 'monster', or any other hurtful words. When she left, he felt alone, vulnerable, and depressed; he couldn't stand it when she wasn't here.

"Please Inuyasha, I promise it'll only be a couple days. I'll hurry back and we can look for the jewel shards all you want, I'll even bring back extra ramen." she pleaded, hoping to bribe him with the ramen part. Unfortunately for her, he was intent on keeping her on this side of the well.

"No wench, you're staying here and that's final." Inuyasha retorted, sticking his nose up into the air to emphasize his point.

"Inuyasha, you can't control me! I'm going and that's final. I'll be back before sunset in two days." she said and stomped off towards the well, but was stopped when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"You better move Inuyasha, or I'll say the word." Kagome warned, glaring at him. When he didn't move, she yelled "osuwari!" and ran off towards the well, not hearing the cursing hanyou.

* * *

><p>"Ah" Kagome exhaled as she slip into the warm water of her bath. She had gotten home a couple hours ago, she had gotten home just in time for dinner then watched a movie with her family afterwards.<p>

She was exhausted from the last week, and her muscles were very tense. They hadn't seen a single hot spring on their journey; making this bath all the more precious to Kagome.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled, making Kagome cringe at the thought of getting out of the bath. "Could you come down here please?" she continued.

Kagome sighed and yelled back, "Yes, I'll be right down!" She slowly got out of the tub and dried off. She quickly ran down the stairs after getting dressed to find her mom sitting on the couch across from a police officer.

"Kagome, officer Kazuko here has something important he would like to tell us." her Mother said as she gestured for Kagome to sit down.

Kagome sat and both her and her mother looked to officer Kazuko, waiting for the news he brought.

"Your husband, Higurashi-san, is being released today, he will be returning early tomorrow afternoon." The officer said, not showing any particular facial expression.

Kagome was shocked herself, and heard her mother's slight intake of breathe as slight as it may be. _How could they be releasing him?_ she thought, _He almost killed me and mother, and they're releasing him?! _Kagome was too shocked to even notice her Mother escort the officer out, and she made her way up to her room without even thinking. She went to bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, could you please stop your fidgeting," Miroku said, the annoyance finally getting to him after two days, "if you want to see Kagome so bad, why don't you just go see her." he continued, trying to give him something to do.<p>

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. He never was the same when Kagome was over in her own world, he was all fidgety and depressed. Anyone in the group could tell that he cared for her very much, loved her even, although he never seemed to realize it himself. He protected her, watched her, and always made her safe although sometimes it seemed like it was just a second nature to him. He always protected her without having to think about it and would do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe.

If only Kikyo wasn't 'alive' again, he and Kagome would likely be together. He felt guilty about her death, and was confusing that with love somehow. He felt like he had to go to hell with her because he thought it was his fault she died, even though it was clearly not. Naraku had tricked them both, fooling them into distrusting each other and killing each other, making it neither of their faults. Everyone else in the gang just wished he could realize this for himself, and for Kagome.


End file.
